


Halloween Antics

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother baiting, Gen, Halloween Theme, Humour, Zombie Pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 21:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Sam rolls his eyes at Dean's latest Halloween joke. But in the Winchesters' world, even the most outlandish things can become reality.





	Halloween Antics

"29th October. Nearly Halloween, Sammy.'

'And that should interest me, why?' his brother replied, not bothering to lift his head from his laptop.

Dean tutted his disapproval. 'You need to get over this dread of Halloween, dude. Say we run into a zombie pumpkin? You can't afford to freeze like you do when you see a clown.'

Sam's bitch face was epic. 'A zombie pumpkin! What the fuck, Dean? I get you're almost in your dotage, but still…!'

'Hey. How much weird stuff have we seen, Sammy? There's no reason a zombie pumpkin couldn't be in the books.'

'I refuse to continue this ridiculous conversation,' Sam huffed, his voice dripping with disdain at his brother's nonsense. 'We will never in our wildest dreams run into a zombie pumpkin!'

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

'What was it you said, dude….?' Dean crowed as a vast expanse of orange and black pumpkins surrounded the two brothers. Each pumpkin sported two eerie holes where the carved-out eyes should've been with sharp, pointed teeth framed in the open mouth.

'…That we'd never run into A zombie pumpkin, and we haven't,' Sam blustered. 'We've run into a HORDE of zombie pumpkins.'

'You want to nitpick on singular or plural, dude,' Dean grinned, elated to the nth level by having been proved right. 'Cos, I think we've got more to worry about, like ganking 'zombie pumpkins'.'

:

With all the glee he was capable of, Dean cranked up the flame-thrower and began burning his way through the black-eyed vegetables, Sam mirroring him at his back.

It wasn't long before all that remained of the pumpkins was a steaming pile of ashes.

'Not only have we stopped the zombie pumpkin apocalypse, but the ashes'll fertilize the fields. Just call me Farmer Dean, Sammy.'

'Okay,' Sam grunted. 'Enough! I was wrong and you were right. Is that enough to make you shut up, Dean?'

His sibling grinned up at him. 'You're joking, dude. I'm never gonna let you live this down!'


End file.
